


Just Like Those Dramas

by kenainot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Lee Seunghoon, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overused trope, Romance, Secretary Kim Jinwoo, jinhoon, no actual plot, nothing makes sense at the end, stan winner, super fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Jinwoo wasn't sure if he was in some kind of a makjang drama.





	Just Like Those Dramas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some overused plot that I enjoy writing so much. Again, unedited. I'm blind to my mistakes so please don't come at me too much. uwu

"Where are you? We have a Code Magenta, Jinwoo." He grimaced upon hearing those words.

Code Magenta was such a weird term, and that code indicated that he had to hurry as well or his boss would skin someone alive any moment from now.

He was late and he was aware of it. He would like to blame the coffee-stained dress shirt sitting somewhere in his apartment because he was a clumsy man and he just had to spill his coffee when he was about to leave. Not to mention the fact that he spent another ten minutes looking for something to wear because he just had to do laundry yesterday and every professional looking piece he owned was not available.

So here he is now, power walking inside the massive building and hoping that people would not mind his orange polo today. It was too bright for his taste, and it was given by his mother who, clearly, was not aware of what was the best attire inside the office. He had smiled at her and told her he would use it well.

Well, he was using it for the very first time today.

"What happened for it to be code magenta?" He asked pressing the button for his desired floor.

His friend Eunji was fond of creating eccentric terms, and he just learned to go along with it. Code Magenta was her way of informing him that their boss was beyond pissed and probably spitting fires on his desk.

No one liked it when he was angry. And as the executive secretary, he was expected to save the day.

"It seemed like one of the reports had an error in it, an extra zero from what I heard."

He scrunched his nose.

He would like to consider his boss well-liked and respected by the entire company. He was a hard worker and he had proven his worth as the CEO. But he was also a perfectionist. He would want everything to be in order, reports fully verified with no mistakes.

"Where are you?" Eunji asked once again.

"I'm in the elevator. Give me ten seconds." He answered already trying to set his entire self to face his boss.

"You took fifteen seconds," Eunji said as Jinwoo stepped out of the elevator. The two of them making their way to the main office hall.

"Did he come out of the office yet?" He questioned ignoring her previous statement.

"Negative. And I honestly would not want him to come out yet. I would like to live a long life." She answered waving her goodbye as she went back to her workstation, leaving him on his way to the CEO's office.

He made his way inside and found the upset CEO sitting on his swivel chair, looking majestic as ever. His brows were creased in concentration and his lips pursed.

"Good Morning, Seunghoon." He greeted gleefully, and he watched him raised his eyebrow at him.

"You are late." He said with a voice with no bite at all. He smiled and went to his direction just stopping in front of his table.

"I know. I had a very weird morning today. I swear it would not happen again, boss." He said in a playful tone. He looked up and stared at him for the first time today. He chose to ignore the little somersault that his heart made.

"You're wearing orange." He commented instead, shifting back his attention to the files in front of him.

"I know." He quipped. "I would like to tell you why I am wearing this dreadful color but-"

"Did you spill coffee on your clothes again?" He inquired as for if this happened every day.

"I may have." He grinned. "And on the subject of coffee, I will make yours right now." He was on his heels in the cupboard situated just on the far right side of the enormous room, to make his coffee.

"Here Seunghoon, I have brought you the coffee to end your sufferings. I added two sugars and more cream because I know you said you liked black coffee but you have a baby's taste bud. You are not fooling me." He placed the coffee right beside the files he was examining. The CEO looked at him again and creased his forehead this time, face clearly amused.

"I could fire you, you know, for disrespect." He said taking his coffee and sipping it, releasing a satisfied sigh.

He laughed heartily because, God, he looked so good just drinking his coffee and he knew his threats were empty.

He was regarded lucky by his office mates. Working under a hot and capable billionaire and winning his heart. Professionally of course. He was able to dodge the bullets of his anger and had seemed to develop the skill of calming their elusive and brooding CEO.

"Is it not a bit too late for that?" He asked not waiting for an answer, opting to proceed to his desk and start his tasks. Another day saved, he would have to ask Eunji to treat him for lunch.

He was busy revising the billionaire's schedule for the next week when he heard him came in, phone in his ear.

"I already told you that I'm perfectly fine. Tell Dara that I would go to the reunion."

Jinwoo realized that he was speaking to his brother in law. He had been working for Seunghoon for two years now, and he had learned to memorize his quips. He was pacing back and forth, tapping his fingers once in a while.

He would usually do that when he's talking to a family member.

"He really should not introduce me to a bunch of women this time." Jinwoo tried his hardest not to listen, but it was kind of hard when his boss was a stone throw away from him.

Jinwoo watched him sit on his chair and place his palm on his forehead. He had never actually met his sister, Dara, at all but based on the conversations he has heard, she was a bit overbearing, caring but overbearing.

"I have a boyfriend." He suddenly said, and Jinwoo was actually surprised.

Because since when did he have a lover? He was trying to find answers because he handled every schedule his boss had for the past two years, and that included weekends.

Maybe his boss found love recently. He ignored the little ache in his heart and went back to organizing his schedule.

"Yes, tell him not to worry. Yeah, I'll see you this Saturday. Yes, I will bring him. Yeah... yeah... you too. Bye." He saw his boss slumped unceremoniously.

It had been a long day, so maybe his boss was already drained. He chose to ignore the incoherent noises he was releasing at the moment. It was supposed to be unsexy, but he found it endearing instead.

He eyed the clock, and it was already past five pm. He sighed and decided to finish the task tomorrow. He needed to go home and organize his room. He left a big mess earlier.

"Jinwoo," he perked up at his name and faced his direction. "Don't go home yet. Let's have dinner." He said nonchalantly.

He found himself nodding voluntarily. He would never really say no to free food, and it was not like it's the first time his boss treated his for dinner.

He would often buy him food to discuss work-related matters or adjust his schedule for the next months. He was just bribing his food to work after hours, but he would never complain.

Not only has he scored free food but an eye candy to look at all throughout dinner.

So who's the real winner here? He shamelessly thought.

He found himself in the front seat of his car as he drove with ease. He was melting into the leather seat trying not to stare at his boss' face. He was undeniably handsome. He was set with great genes and an even bigger bank account.

His eyes were jet black who would turn into crescents during rare moments when he would smile. His nose, carved into perfection. He had plump looking lips too so no one could blame him when he harbored an unrequited crush when he started working for him.

He was good looking, had great work ethics and even larger personality and a CEO of a billion dollar company.

He would like to consider himself handsome but average at most. He graduated and worked his way up until he was hired the executive secretary. His hair had always been black and straight, a good thing to have. He had almond eyes with a button nose and heart-shaped lips.

He was always called beautiful, charismatic not so much. He was also average in height. He wasn’t tragically short. He was just surrounded by tall people most of the time.

His thoughts were cut off when the car stopped in front of a restaurant. His stomach was already celebrating; he loved Korean food.

He was busy eating the mouthwatering kimchi when he hears his boss speak. It was a matter of time anyways.

"Do you have plans this coming Saturday?" He asked, and if he were Jinwoo one year and 11 months ago, he would have racked his brains out and assumed so many things because of the intriguing question.

But he was Jinwoo, the secretary who got over his crush now, so he thought that maybe he needed to work on a Saturday.

"Aside from feeding my cats, I do not have plans yet." He answered and popped a piece of meat inside his mouth.

He had long accepted that he would never really look at him romantically, so he had already shown him all his habits. And he would not seem to mind at all, apparently solidifying his theory that his boss would never be attracted to him.

He was waiting for him to say something about overtime work but he was in for a surprise.

"Is it okay if I ask you to come with me this Saturday to our family reunion?" He asked, and he felt himself choking.

The ramen noodles were too spicy, and he just dropped a bomb on him. Seunghoon gave him water, and he had coughed so hard, he was sure he had destroyed any remaining image of an elegant man in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay just peachy. I mean why you would want me to go with you? Weren't you suppose to go with your boyfriend? I mean no offense, I heard you earlier, you were right in front of me." He babbled trying to control his coughs.

He honestly thinks he’s having heartburn.

"Well, I do not have a boyfriend. I have no time for those. I just said that to keep my sister off my back. But then they asked me to bring him, and I saw you, so I thought why not bring you instead." He explained eyes still eyeing him with concern.

Jinwoo was still trying to find his voice of reason when he heard him spoke again.

"All you have to do is look cute and pretend you're in love with me. Maybe bow to my mom and compliment her kimchi and listen to my sister wax nonsensical things. I'll compensate you adequately, three days paid time off and a bag of skittles and cat food." His boss offered like he’s some kind of a drug dealer.

He weighed the pros and cons.

The pros were winning.

It was just one day of being a pretend boyfriend of a handsome billionaire. Not to mention the paid time off, skittles and cat food. He ignored the tiny voice inside him saying he was playing a dangerous game and he would just be breaking his heart when he agrees to it.

"4 days paid time off, two bags of skittles and three bags of cat food and I'm all yours." Jinwoo found himself saying instead.

Go big or go home, he thought.

"Deal." He extended his hand for a handshake, and he immediately returned the gesture.

He felt like he was signing a contract with a good looking devil.

"Now that you agreed, we have to talk about the things that we can do and the things that well... you would not like." He stated albeit awkwardly.

He stared at him in a haze. He could not believe he was now the pretend lover of a hot and adorable CEO. He thought about his words and giggled.

He might as well enjoy this.

"Well since I would be your fake boyfriend, I will let you hold my hand, my waist and places that aren't illegal to touch in public. I would also let you kiss me wherever you want, as long as it would not be offensive because what kind of boyfriend would I be if you just kiss my cheek. And because I have a heart of gold, you have one butt touching privilege." He finished, feeling immensely satisfied with himself.

He saw Seunghoon gawk and he swore his heart was beating a tad faster than it normally does.

"Okay. I will keep those in mind." The CEO said when he found his bearing again.

The dinner was spent with him trying to explain the dynamics of his family. He had learned that his sister Dara, was older and had made it her lifelong mission to find someone for him to marry. And his heart ached just a little more when he told Jinwoo, he could never see himself married and relationships were not his forte.

*

They were traveling back to his apartment when he realized something. "What should I wear? Should I bring something for your mother?" He asked sincerely.

He heard sound laughter from his boss.

"My mother is not going to treat you horribly, Jinwoo." He said eyes still not leaving the road.

Jinwoo was a bit worried. You know, with all the dramas he had watched with wealthy Korean mothers offering money and throwing water in a girl's face.

He nodded in defeat.

He waited for him to open his door because Seunghoon was raised like that and he stepped out of the car. He was about to wave his goodbye when he pulled him close and the next thing he knew a pair of plump lips were on his.

His eyes closed on instinct and he felt him cup his cheeks. It was a chaste and innocent kiss, and he found his eyes open once again when he let go of him, a small smile planted on his face.

He was rendered speechless.

"Practice," he spoke after a moment. "See you tomorrow, Jinwoo."

It was the last thing he had understood before he saw him drive away, leaving him still dumbfounded and heart beating so fast.

He felt like he was living in one of those dramas right now.

*

"So what you're saying is you are going to pretend as our boss' boyfriend this weekend, and he kissed you earlier for practice?" He heard Eunji on the other line.

"Well, I got a paid time off, skittles and cat food out of it and not to mention free food and maybe unlimited authentic kimchi." He countered settling himself on the bed.

"I hope you know what you're doing. We have seen the movies about this, and you have a crush on him." He uttered on the other line.

Jinwoo hummed in response, blinking. "It's not like that. It would just be a one-time thing." He was not sure if he was convincing Eunji or himself.

He fell asleep with the thought of sharp eyes and plump lips on his.

*

Saturday came so much faster than he would have liked.

Seunghoon treated him the same after the kiss. But ever since that night, he could not help but feel a slight tension in the air.

He chose to ignore the weird feeling that settled inside his stomach and concluded that he was just a delusional man who watched too many Korean dramas for his good. Yea, that was probably it.

So when they stepped out of the car, and he held his hand, he had to keep himself from melting. He could already feel a long day coming.

"Hoony!" Jinwoo heard a screeching voice if he was honest.

He knew his boss had a nickname but he never actually heard someone calling him by it. He watched as the owner of the voice ran unto them crushing his boss into a hug.

"Hi, Dara." He muttered and got away from her grip. Jinwoo felt his hands held his hips and settled his chin on top of his head.

He suddenly liked his height.

"Is this him? Oh, my God, you are so cute!"

Jinwoo concluded that Dara took all the energy genes that’s why his boss was brooding and elusive.

After being cooed and hugged, everything was relatively okay. Dara had dragged him to meet their mother, he had bow down to show respect, and the old woman was clearly delighted.

Seunghoon was by his side, hands never leaving his.

It was a casual dinner, and so he stuffed himself with all food Asian on the table. It wasn't so bad at all.

Seunghoon was somewhere drinking with his uncles, something about not having a choice. He did not even have to pretend that he was his boyfriend at all. He was just there, smiling and eating his heart out.

The night was getting deeper when he felt someone hugged him from his back; a kiss dropped on his nape. He felt a shiver ran up to his spine especially when he felt his hands wrapped around his stomach.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Are you drunk?" He managed to ask.

"No. I have a high tolerance." Seunghoon answered, mouth ghosting over the expanse of his hair to the crook of his neck.

He gulped and tried to free his mind.

This is all just for show. He reminded himself.

"They asked me when we'll get married." He whispered, and he was sure he kissed his neck because his lips lingered and continued to lick and nip.

Jinwoo was also sure he was the one getting drunk.

He hummed because that was the only answer he could think of. Not with Seunghoon’s ministrations.

"I told them if you'd come home with me tonight I would ask you to marry me." He uttered lips just behind his earlobe.

He sighed suppressing a whimper because they were in the middle of a party and his parents were somewhere near.

Jinwoo was not even registering his words at this point.

"Let's go home," He whispered biting his earlobe, and he nodded voluntarily, not trusting his voice.

*

And by home, Seunghoon meant the two of them taking a cab because he had consumed alcohol and he was raised well by his parents.

It was not even a minute when Jinwoo felt him kiss his lips again as soon as the doors of his apartment were unlocked.

They kissed and Seunghoon was clearly exhausted.

He was also pretty drunk.

They ended up passing out on the sofa. Jinwoo pursed his lips. The man who was kissing him passionately awhile ago is now dead asleep.

Goddamit, universe.

*

"You look breathtaking right now" Seunghoon whispered, kissing the top of his hair.

“Shut up, you fell asleep while kissing me. Thank you very much." He retorted burying himself on his chest if it was even more possible.

The two of them found themselves laughing at what transpired a few hours ago.

"My mother wants to see you next week too. At our house for a family dinner." He said, hand now settled on his hips.

"What do I get this time?" He asked playfully.

He was feeling insecure right now because he had just made out with his boss and this was all supposed to pretend.

"Me," He whispered leaning in for a kiss. "And my mother's kimchi that you apparently loved."

He kissed his forehead.

"What's happening?" He asked feeling so unsure.

"This is me confessing to you idiot." His boss muttered.

Jinwoo blinked and started laughing. Because he was just confessed by his boss and was this all a dream?

"Why are you laughing?" Seunghoon inquired cupping his face.

"You just implied that you love me. You're so funny sometimes. You remind me of those emotionally constipated men in dramas." He blabbered because he was honestly confused.

Seunghoon smiled at him, and there goes his eyes doing things to Jinwoo again.

"I love you. Did you not remember what I said at the party earlier?" Seunghoon said, and Jinwoo felt his throat dry up because his brain suddenly supplied a fresh memory of him leaning in and telling him that he would marry him if he could take him home tonight.

His eyes widened.

"You..." He felt his eyes water because who allowed this man to make him feel like this.

Seunghoon enveloped him into a hug and whispered words of love into his ears.

Jinwoo found himself saying I love you by the end of the night.

*

"So what you're saying is, he brought you home to his penthouse, made out and confessed he had been in love with you all these years?" He heard Eunji scream, voice was clearly indicating disbelief.

"Well yes, I mean I'm still here, and he's in the shower, so I think this is not a dream." He retorted trying to calm his heart.

"Well damn, aren't you like those women you watch in those weekend dramas?" He heard her laugh on the other line.

"Well if you say it like that, it sounds funny, and those are great dramas." He answered.

Jinwoo bid goodbye when he saw his boss, now his boyfriend, walked out of the shower looking so sexy and mouthwatering.

He just could not believe he scored something so fine.

Seunghoon smiled at him, and Jinwoo was convinced his life was better than all those dramas.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter: kenainot


End file.
